


The Club

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Criminal Minds, Sleepy Hollow (TV), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica introduces Abbie to all the cool federal ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Specifically written for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. 
> 
> Podfic of the story, read by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo), can be found at http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html with the rest of this year's anthology.

“Abbie, you almost done for the day?”

Abbie looked up from her computer. Veronica already had her coat on and looked at her expectantly. She quickly saved her report and rose from her seat. “Yeah just finishing up. You need something?”

“After wading through all those fiscal reports I’d say we could both use a drink,” Veronica laughed. When Abbie hesitated she raised her eyebrows. “What? You got better plans at home with your laundry?”

Abbie didn’t, so she followed Veronica out of Quantico to a nearby watering hole. When they entered, a woman with glittering nails and fabulous glasses waved them over to her table.

“Veronica, it is so good to see you!” she said, getting up from her seat and engulfing her in a hug. A moment later she was hugging Abbie. “And I see you finally brought the rookie!”

“Garcia, don’t squish her to death before she’s even made it through her first night out,” Veronica said.

“Sorry, sorry,” Garcia laughed. She let Abbie go then brushed a bit of lint off her shoulder. “I just got a little overexcited finally meeting you. I didn’t think Veronica was ever going to bring you.”

“It took a month, but she’s here now,” Veronica agreed.

“Guess it took her longer to see your marshmallow interior than you’d thought it would,” another woman laughed.

“Very funny Chloe,” Veronica said. Chloe just grinned and leaned back in her chair.

“Sorry I’m late,” came a voice from behind them. An exhausted looking woman collapsed into a spare chair. Garcia sat back down and patted her hair.

“Is work getting to you?” Garcia asked gently. “We’re here if you need to talk it out.”

“I wish it were that simple,” she laughed ruefully. “These days it’s the only place I can get away from my mother.”

“She still riding you about your sister?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah. The worse part is, Kara’s finally chasing a dream she’s always had, but Mom’s certain she’s going to die and it’s all my fault. I mean, at least I made certain she chose a properly vetted flight program.”

“That’s really rough,” Garcia said. “Luckily there’s enough booze and chocolate we can make you forget about the whole mess for a few hours.”

“Thanks. Is Abby here too?”

Abbie raised her hand to wave uncertainly. She couldn’t really believe this woman was looking for her, but there weren’t any other Abbies around as far as she could tell. Perhaps Veronica had told them all more about her than she had thought. As if sensing her thought process, Veronica shook her head.

“She means Abby Sciuto, a forensic scientist with the Navy,” Veronica explained. “She’s not coming tonight, Alex. It’s her monthly bowling night with the nuns.”

“Oh damn, I forgot about that,” Alex sighed. A moment later she smiled at Abbie and nodded. “Hi. You must be Veronica’s rookie.”

“Did she tell everyone about me?” Abbie asked. She slipped into an open chair at the table.

“Pretty much, but don’t worry, it was all good things,” Chloe assured her. “In fact, I think her exact words were, ‘Agent Mills is not only highly competent, but also an eager beaver.’”

“She did not say that,” Abbie laughed, turning to look at Veronica accusingly. “Did you?”

“The words beaver and eager may or may not have passed my lips,” Veronica said. She leaned over and lightly punched Chloe in the shoulder. “This blabbermouth is Chloe Sullivan, one of the FBI’s Technical Analysts. Same is true of Penelope Garcia, but she’s permanently assigned to the BAU.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Abbie,” Garcia said.

“Likewise,” Abbie said.

“And I’m Alex Danvers,” Alex said, offering Abbie a hand.

“Abbie Milles,” Abbie replied, taking her hand. “I just graduated from Quantico. Veronica is helping me learn to be a proper federal agent in the field.”

“And I’m certain you caught the fact Alex didn’t mention which branch of the government she works with,” Veronica said. “If she told you she’d have to kill you.”

“Which is a joke,” Garcia said.

“Except not really,” Chloe grinned.

“Hey, I’m having a bad enough week as it is. Can we not turn me into the rookie’s new boogieman?” Alex asked. Chloe and Veronica both murmured apologies.

A waitress came by and each lady ordered a drink. Garcia also ordered them a round of shots. She insisted that a new addition to the club deserved proper celebration. The group made some small talk while they waited for their drinks. Abbie soaked in the comradery. By the time their drinks arrived, she thought she understood the situation.

“So this is a ladies law enforcement drinking circle?” Abbie asked, gripping her beer. “Based on Veronica’s offers, I guess you guys meet weekly?”

“Got it right in one shot,” Chloe said, raising her drink to Abbie.

“I told you she was smart,” Veronica said.

“We like to get together to blow off steam with people who understand what we do and act as a support system for each other. Good way to catch up as well, since members are constantly busy or getting transferred to various parts of the world,” Garcia explained. “I’ve probably been with the club the longest now, but it was founded back in the early nineties by Dana Scully as a way for lady agents to help succeed in less than ideal circumstances.”

“These days we only invite the people we like the best,” Chloe added. “People who are willing to think outside of the standard issue regulated box.”

“Then I’m even more honored than I was initially,” Abbie said. She grinned at Veronica. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Hey, you earned it,” Veronica laughed.

“To Special Agent Abbie Mills,” Alex said, raising her shot. Garcia, Chloe, and Veronica followed suit. With a little nudging Abbie lifted her shot as well. She felt a little sheepish toasting herself. “Welcome to the club.”


End file.
